YuGiObits
by molko-molko-bang
Summary: this is a really wierd chaotic story. in the beginning it's a cross between yugioh and chobits...hence the title. it really has no point but plots are made up along the way and please be sure to read all of the authors notes cuz they make the story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Molko: this story is direct dialogue and was written by me and my friend molly. Enjoy (hint: I'm Botan and she's Kayko) 3

Kaiba: I'm not going!

Ryou: Yes. You. Are!

His word staggered as he tried and failed miserably to drag Kaiba out the door.

Kaiba: I'm not going just because you say I need to! The last time I went on one of these I wound up with 8 sexual assault charges on your ugly cousin!!!

Ryou: That was last time. This time you're going to have fun I promise!

Kaiba: How am I going to have fun with someone I don't even know?

Ryou: That's why it's called a BLIND date! Because you don't know who you're going to meet!..but if you want to know what she's like her name is Freya. She has long, really long black hair, she's nowhere near as tall as you, and she likes duel monsters. Her sister is Chi. She's my date. She's almost identical to Freya except that her hair is blonde. There now you know a little about them. So hurry up and get in the car! They're waiting for us!!!!

Meanwhile…

Chi: Hey Freya. What time did they say they were coming?

Freya: For the millionth time, relax. I'm sure they'll be here any minute now.

Chi: Freya, I'm kind of nervous. I've never been on a blind date before. What if Ryou doesn't like me? Aren't you afraid that Seto's not going to like you?

Freya: I'm sure Ryou will like you. You two have so much in common already. And Seto…

Freya turns around to see a very exhausted looking Ryou and a very angry looking Kaiba walk through the door. The angry look on Seto's face immediately disappears as he sees the raven haired maiden, and suddenly he feels as if he wants to stay there forever.

Ryou: Hi Chi! Hi Freya!

Kaiba: h-hi. ( waves a shaking hand)

Everyone sits down at the table, Kaiba starring at Freya.

Freya: Um Ryou?

Ryou: Yes? Is there something wrong?

Freya: I think so. Seto's looking at me weird.

Ryou: Oh. Seto can I talk to you for a second?

Kaiba: huh? Oh yeah sure.

Ryou: (away from the table) Are you alright?

Kaiba: Never better!

Kaiba looks back at Freya and smiles goofily.

Ryou: So… you're not still mad about me dragging you here are you?

Kaiba: Not even remotely!

Then he turns and….. skips? 0o back to the table.

Ryou: 0o oh boy! What have I done?

…………………..

Kayko: Bad way to end a chapter I realize this, but I couldn't think!

Botan: Sorry this chapter was short but the next will be longer promise..and if the first chapter didn't catch your attention 'm sorry but please keep reading the first few chapters actually go together then the rest is chaos but it's really funny…..especially the authors notes…lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they all sat down to have dinner Seto was still starring at Freya.

Freya: So… Seto, what do you do?

Kaiba: huh? Oh I'm the CEO of Kaiba corp.

Freya: Really? What's that like?

Kaiba: It gets lonely sometimes.

(thinking to himself: did I just say that out loud?)

Seto blushes and looks down at his plate.

After a long, somewhat quiet dinner they all walk out onto the street into the cool night air.

Ryou: So what do you guys want to do next?

Kaiba: ( almost immediately) Why don't we go to my house? Mokuba is staying at Yugi's tonight.

Chi and Freya: Sure!

Later at Seto's during a game of strip poker…Frey and Chi in their dress slips and…

Freys: c'mon guys we won take off the pants!

Seto and Ryou grumble while taking off their pants and handing them to the girls across the table ( Botan: wow Ryou and Seto really suck at poker…hhehehehehehehe)

The guys end up with nothing but their boxers on Ryou still has one sock Ryou's boxers were printed with tiny millennium rings and Seto's had the Kaiba corp. logo on each cheek.

Chi: Hey guys why don't we have a water balloon fight?!

Ryou: (whining) But it's cold outside!

Freya: (smiling) I know.

From 11pm to about 1:30am they ran around the enormous yard throwing water balloons at each other. After a while when they were all soaking wet and had run out of balloons they all went back into the house laughing.

Chi and Ryou: That was great!! (both laughing hard)

Seto finally lost it and kissed Freya on the lips while she was distracted. Everything went quiet.

Freya: (wide eyed)…

Seto: i-I'm s-sorry.

Freya: (blushing) it's ok.

Chi: YAY!!! They like each other!!

……………………….

Botan:Well that was unexpected. The next chapter gives all the details about you know what hehehehehehe…

Kayko: Eeeeeew!- not really. Hehe!

Botan: yeah I was just kidding…-

Kayko: Well Seto and Freya are obviously having fun, but what about Ryou and Chi?

( Ideas!!! Hehehe!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting friendly

Ryou: Chi, would you like to go upstairs and leave these two alone?

Chi: Sure ok!

Ryou took Chi's hand and they both went upstairs. Seto and Freya heard the door close and sat down.

Seto: So………. Would you like to watch a movie?

Freya: why not, those two aren't going to be coming down here anytime soon.

Freya's P.O.V

Seto puts in a movie I've already seen, turns off the lights and sits down. Within seconds of the start of the movie he was kissing my neck and had me lying down on the couch.

Freya: S-S-Seto?

Seto: (kiss) what? (kiss)

Freya: do you think we should be doing this?

Seto: Hell Yes!!!!!

Ina couple of minutes the wet clothes were gone and all that could be heard from the living room was some interesting noises and squeaky furniture. Meanwhile upstairs….

Ryou: well that was interesting!

Ryou closed the door to the room and half slid down it.

Chi: Chi thinks they are fun together!

The girl smiles at Ryou.

Ryou: I don't know about fun, but they definitely have something going on!

Chi: Hey, Ryou do you hear that?

They both stop to listen

Ryou: Sounds like they put in a movie, why?

Chi: No, not that noise, the other noise.

They both stop to listen again. From below they hear a few…. _Interesting_ noises and a slight squeaking of furniture

Ryou: o0 Oh, uh, that noise. Must be the, uh, movie! Ryou laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

Chi: can we go watch the movie too?

Chi asks innocently.

Ryou: No! no. we should let Seto and Freya have some, ….. , alone time!

Ryou looked around the room for any ideas, but Chi speaks before him.

Chi: Can we watch a movie in here?

She points to a T.V set in the corner of the room.

Ryou: Sure. You pick!

He sighed, relieved that they were on another subject.

Chi: Let's watch this one!

Chi pulls out Knockin' on heaven's door (the cowboy bebop movie)

Ryou: um, that's…..ok!

Ryou puts in the movie, then returns to sit on a small couch next to Chi. Suddenly Chi lifts Ryou's arm and places it around her shoulders.

Ryou: Eeeeeeeeppp!

Chi: What's wrong Ryou? Chi looked up at him with big watery kitty eyes.

Ryou: (falling totally for the kitty look!) oh, uh nothing Chi, you just, surprised me that's all!( And he does the Ryou's good-guy-look of doom! ) It's fine Chi.

They both sat there quietly for a while before either of them said anything.

Ryou: Chi what's wrong?

Chi: (crying) (they're at the part where spike almost dies) I'm afraid he's going to die! (she buries her face in his chest)

Ryou: (holding Chi) it's alright Chi it's just a movie. He's only an anime character (K.N- ironic, isn't it?!? ) he doesn't really die see.

Chi looks up and sees that spike is alive

Chi: I'm glad he didn't die. (she smiles at Ryou) (Ryou smiles back with his good-guy-sweet-look of doom that you just want to strangle him for because he looks so innocent!)

(K.N- Aagh… the innocence, it kills me! He looks so fking innocent you just want to strangle him Gods damn him!!! Ahem…sorry!)

(B.N- The innocence is to much!!!! He's so cute yet you just want to murder him for giving you that look!!)

(K.N- breathe Botan, just breath!!! deep breath)

(B.N- breath in- breath out- breath in- breath out alright I'm good now. ON WITH THE STORY!)

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(the sound of a limo driving up, and the door creeks open shining a tiny ray of sunlight on the couch)

Mokuba: Nii-sama!!!!! (he covers his mouth with his hands)

Seto wakes up naked on top of Freya. Mokuba's hands shoot up to his eyes as he turns away.

Seto: go upstairs Mokuba right now!!!

Mokuba says nothing and runs up the stairs.

Freya: (smiling) good morning. (leans up to kiss Seto)

Seto wraps them both in the blanket they had on top of them and they both went upstairs to get dressed after picking up their underwear from the floor (who knows where the blanket came from)

Upstairs…

Mokuba walks into his bedroom…

Mokuba: Aaaaaaagh! Ryou! What are you doing in my bed!?!

Ryou is sprawled on the bed while Chi is cuddled net to him.

Ryou: uh…… Sorry about that Mokuba.

Mokuba starring wide eyed at them (Ryou is still in his boxers and Chi in her dress slip)

Realizing what he is wearing (or rather what he's not wearing)

Ryou: uh, oh no!!! Mokuba it's not what you think!!! We just fell asleep!

But it was too late. Mokuba had already run down stairs and out of the front door screaming. Seto guessed he was going back to Yugi's.

Freya and Seto went into one the bathrooms to take a shower. Chi was just starting to wake up when Ryou walked through the door with their clothes in hand.

Chi: good morning Ryou! (smiling)

Ryou: good morning! Did you sleep well?

Chi: yes very well thank you. Where's Freya and Seto? (with a puzzled look on her face)

Ryou: I think they're taking a bath.

Chi: they're taking a bath? Together? Would you like to take a bath with me?

Ryou: um……if….you…want….to…(surprised)

Chi: Yay! (she grabs him by the arm and runs to one of the other bathrooms)

Once they're in kaiba's really beautiful, all white marble bathroom, Ryou starts to get the bath ready in the overly large Jacuzzi bath tub, and Chi starts taking off her clothes.- now Chi is completely naked standing next to Ryou!

Ryou: (blushing like mad) um…….(now starring at Chi's naked form)

Chi: what's wrong Ryou? Aren't you going to get in?

Ryou: uh, oh yeah, sure!

He takes off his boxers and climbs in, Chi right after him.

Chi cuddles up next to Ryou and feels him squirm a little.

Chi: is something wrong?

Ryou: um….nothing…nothings uh…wrong….ch-ch….Chi.

Ryou swallows hard and sploshes to the other side of the tub. Chi smiles sweetly and flicks the bubbles from the water at Ryou, then he flicks some back, then Chi does it again, then Ryou… (K.N: to make a long story short)

…by the time they were finished the ceiling was dripping with water and the bubbles had over-flown on the floor. (K.N: making it very dangerous might I add. Heehee!!! Ryou bashing!!!)

Ryou: Hey Chi? Are there any towels in here?

He looks around the room through a blanket of soaking hair.

Chi: over there! (Chi points at a rail of towels while giggling.

Ryou stands up awkwardly trying to cover himself while reaching for a towel. Too far… so he slowly puts one leg out of the tub, leans a little further…a little father…(K.N: heehee, fun part!)… and… CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou slipped on a puddle and falls flat on his ass! (the anime fall accent with the feet in the air!)

Chi: Ryou are you okay? (Chi hangs over the edge of the tub)

Ryou raises a shaking arm and pulls himself up from the floor.

Chi: Ryou? (Chi looks like she might go postal if Ryou doesn't answer soon.)

Ryou: I'm fine Chi, just a little bruised I think. (He explained as he rubbed his rear)

(K.N: a little my ass! No relevance intended! He doesn't know it yet but I'm going to drag this ass bruising out! Fun, fun, fun)

Chi: So what should we do now? (She asked with a smile)

Ryou: we should find Seto and Freya soon and see what we should do.

Chi: okay! (Chi smiles a way to sweet smile (K.N: gag!)) let's go!

End

K.N: Heee. Ryou bashing is way fun! And this isn't the end. I'm going to torcher him so much over this! He's just too sweet! Every once in a while you just have to….KILL HIM!! Anyway, expect pain Ryou, PAIN!!!!!!

B.N: uh…Kayko, you need to calm down. CALM DOWN DAMMIT, CALM DOWN!!!!!!


End file.
